Blue Moon Academy: A Change
by T. Kimberly Xaffrina
Summary: Blue Moon Academy is a top ranked magic school for angels and devils. Elsa Winters and her family are all angels, Jack Frost is a devil like his father but his sister and mother are angels. When Jack Frost met Elsa Winters he thought it was just like the others, but he didn't notice a spark was started...
1. Chapter 1

Introductions  
Blue moon academy is a top school for angels and devils, and the only school for angles and devils. When every angel and or devil turn seven they can apply for the academy. They stay here for twelve years, only visiting their families during summer vacation and winter break.

They have to study and train for test. After each and every test they pass, they get a special medallion. Girls have a silver necklace to store those medallions, and boys have a silver bracelet. Every medallion have a special power. When you put them on you get to possess the power. Every student start with one medallion, the one to turn human.

Angels and devils have different dorms. It's really easy to recognize them because angles' dorms are painted powdery pink and pale blue while devils' dorms are blood red and twilight blue. They each have a training ground for them to practice their magic.

They all have a trip during the weekends to the human world. They see if they can help or hurt a human in what it is trying to do. Maybe a couple, a family or simply a person who's thinking about doing something bad. The angel has to convince them to do the right thing while the devil has to give them trouble.

The angels' appearance are either happy, cheerful and fun, shy, caring and gentle, straight, bold and strong for others or calm, reserved and selfless. What they all have in common is they care about others and never lies.

Girls wear a single strap loose white shirt that's five inches above their knees and a pair of knee length jeans that's either powdery pink, light yellow, mint green or pale blue. They have ballet flats and a belt under their breast matching their jeans.

Boys wear a white button down t-shirt tucked in with a tie that's either strawberry red, sunny yellow, natural green or bright blue. Their jeans are white and their shoes match the color of their tie.

Devils are always trouble. They are mischief, sly and loves having fun, evil pass limits, loves other people suffering and will do anything to get what they want, rude, ignore the consequences and never listen to anyone or simply cold, emotionless and don't care about others.

Girls wear a single strap loose t-shirt the same as the angels' but in black. Their jeans are either in blood red, pumpkin orange, dark green or twilight blue. The same matching ballet flats and belts as the angels.

Boys wear a black button down shirt that mostly nobody tucks in with a tie in blood red, pumpkin orange, dark green or twilight blue and matching jeans and shoes.

For your information, yes, angel girls have wings in light colors and boys have wings in bright colors and the hoops on their heads match their wings. Devil have dark colored wings and horns on their heads match their wings.

Their uniform color are based on their wings and groups that are sorted when they applied for this academy. They have yearly games. First years have flying races, air football. Second, third and fourth years have winged horse show, magic show, beginners' magic duels. Fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth have official magic duels, winged horses' race, maze race. Ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth have air hockey, advance magic duels, flying surf board race, air figure skating.

Every year there would be a game for the twelve years. There will be attacks coming from all sides and you will have to defend yourself. If you get hit you won't get hurt but you will lose a point. For every attack you defend a point will be added and the student with the highest point will be rewarded by a dozen gold coins. That's more than you think.

During the first three years there would only be classes and training. When you're in fourth year you can join clubs or the student council. The student council president voting in only opened to the ninth years or above.

I'm pretty sure you understand this academy and it's system so let the story begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa- 16, blue angel**  
 **Adgar- Elsa's father, red angel**  
 **Idun- Elsa's mother, yellow angel**  
 **Jack- 16, blue devil**  
 **Katherine- Jack's mother, green angel**  
 **Nightlight- Jack's father, yellow devil**  
 **Emmy- 13, red angel**  
 **Jamie- 13, yellow angel**  
 **Anna- 13, red angel**  
 **Kristoff- 16, yellow angel**  
 **Hans- 16, green angel**  
 **Olaf- 7, blue angel**  
 **Rapunzel- 13, yellow angel**  
 **Flynn- 16, red angel**  
 **Merida- 16, green angel**  
 **Astrid- 16, red devil**  
 **Hiccup- 16, green angel**  
 **Tooth- 13, green angel**  
 **Bunny- 16, blue devil**  
 **Sandy- 13, yellow angel**  
 **North- The principal, red angel**

 **Elsa**

"Anna! Get your suitcase!" I shouted at my little sister.

"Coming!" Anna replied, dragging her pink flowery suitcase behind her.

"Elsa! Elsa!" My seven-year-old brother pulled the edge of my shirt.

"Yes Olaf?" I knelt down to his height.

"Can you help me carry my luggage up to the carriage?" Olaf gestured to a white suitcase.

"Of course." With a flick of my wrist, the suitcase floated up and onto the back of our private carriage pulled by two pure white winged horses. (Their carriages are like our limousines.)

"Cool." Olaf said in awe. "When do I learn to do that?"

"I learned this last year in my ninth year."

"Elsa! A little help here." Anna said, struggling to pick up the oversized suitcase.

"Got it." My twin, Hans said as the suitcase float onto Olaf's.

"Let's go already." I said.

"See you in three months." Mom said, giving me a hug which I returned.

"We'll miss you too." I said before picking Olaf up and setting him on a seat.

"Blue Moon Academy, here we come!" Olaf shouted, making us laugh.

"The trip is three hours so relax." Hans said, fiddling with his tie.

"I'll take a nap." Olaf said, leaning against my shoulder.

After an hour, it was seven, our breakfast time. "Kai, please stop at the restaurant over there!" I shouted out to our driver. He nodded and landed on a platform. When I got out, a golden carriage with a painted sun and pulled by ginger horses landed beside us. "Hey Punzie." I said to the girl with ridiculously long golden hair and big green eyes wearing a yellow uniform came out of the carriage.

"Oh hey Elsa! You three eating here too?" My cousin, Rapunzel asked.

"Make that four." I said as I help Olaf down.

"I forgot Olaf was coming!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Hi cousin Punzie!" Olaf greeted.

A dark blue carriage with white frost, a black winged horse and a white winged horse landed in front of Rapunzel's. "We all know who that is." I said in disgust.

"Jack Frost." Rapunzel said when a boy a head taller than me with white hair, warm blue eyes and pale skin wearing a blue devil uniform came out.

"Does he go to the academy too?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I'm going to say hi!" Olaf said as he skipped towards the boy. As much as I like to admit Olaf's human form is similar to Jack's, he's not exactly nice.

"No Olaf, come back!" I shouted after the excited boy.

When Rapunzel and I got there Olaf was already talking to Jack. We hid behind his carriage. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I love warm hugs!" Olaf said to the devil.

"Are you a first year?" Jack asked in a deep voice while knelling down to his height.

"Yeah, I'm Elsa's younger brother if you know her." He has no idea the trouble he is in.

"The student council president huh?" Jack asked with his signature smirk.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Jack, Jack Frost." Jack said, ruffling his hair.

"See you around!" Olaf said cheerfully.

"See you around kid." Jack said as he got up and walked towards the restaurant.

"Olaf, never run off to a devil like that!" I said worriedly.

"But he's nice." Olaf said.

"Nice doesn't seem to fit him." Rapunzel said.

"Why?" Olaf asked innocently.

"He's a devil, no devils are nice." I said as we headed towards the entrance of the restaurant.

When I opened the door, I scanned the room for Anna and Hans. My eyes didn't stop at anyone but for some weird reason it stopped on Jack's face for a split second longer. I found Anna and Hans with Merida at a table in the corner. "Hi guys!" Rapunzel greeted.

"Ha ya lassies." Merida said in her Scottish accent.

"Who's ordering?" I asked. They look at one another before answering.

"You!" They shouted in unison.

"Fine, mirror me your orders." I said before walking to the counter. I took out my pale blue mirror with white snowflakes and scroll through my messages. Yes, our mirrors are humans' cell phones, get over it.

With my eyes glued to my mirror, I walked to the counter. "May I take your order ma'am?" The angel at the counter asked.

"Um- whoa!" I was shove aside by a far too familiar devil.

"Oops, sorry." Jack said sarcastically.

"Frost." I said getting up.

"Winters." He replied.

"I came here first." I said.

"But now I'm first." Jack said before ordering. That was so rude. Well, he is a devil. I went behind him and waited. After I ordered I carried the tray back to the table.

"Here you go." I said passing out the food.

"Tough break there." Hans said.

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically.

"His sister is way better." Anna commented.

"Why did you choose him as the vice president anyway?" Rapunzel asked.

"Hate to admit it but he IS smart." I said.

"Aww, princess Elsa thinks I'm smart." Jack said sarcastically. Why does his table has to be next to ours?

"That's queen to you." I shoot back.

"Queenie is mad." Astrid said with a snicker.

"Shut it up Astrid." Merida said.

"Stop fighting you guys." Emmy whined.

"Fine, shut up." Jack said and every other devil shut up.

"He has a soft spot for his little sister, that's new." I said sarcastically.

"Who doesn't?" Jack asked.

"Point."

 **Jack**

What's her problem? I just said she called me smart, I didn't play a prank on her or something. She is kind of hot though... Who am I kidding? That'll never work. She's hard work and deadlines, I'm snowball and fun times.

After breakfast, me and Emmy got into our carriage. If you saw our carriage you would laugh your butt off. On one side it was painted pink with flowers all over it, on the other was dark blue with a full moon and snowflakes all over.

"You've been acting weird during breakfast." Emmy said.

"How weird?" I asked.

"You seem to tease Elsa more than usual."

"I didn't." I said that a little too quickly.

"For a devil you are terrible at lying."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yap, I can't lie." I ruffled her hair at this.

Emmy turned serious. "You're not feeling anything towards her, are you?"

"No, of course not." I answered.

"Really?" I thought about it, I have been thinking about her alot in the winter break.

"I don't know anymore." I said as I float upside down.

"You better figure it out." Emmy said lying on the seat.

I didn't sleep. I just thought about her. Her platinum blonde hair tied into a side braid slung over her shoulder, sapphire blue eyes that seems to shoot lighting up my spine, her flawless pale skin that almost seems like they glowed. Before I knew it I was grinning like an idiot.

I quickly wipe the saliva off my face. She got her ice medallion on her first year. She was the only angle that got it. I got it too, it wasn't that hard anyway. Most of the first years got nothing. I guess we are similar, in a way.

I looked out the window and noticed we're already at the gates. Have I been thinking for two hours? "Emmy, wake up." I gently nudged her. She whined a little and went back to sleep. Not waking up huh? I suddenly have an evil grin on my face. I pulled out my trumpet, I have one for occasions like this. I aimed it at Emmy's ear and blew it with all my might.

"Ahh! What in heaven is going on?" Emmy shoot up from her seat. I was laughing too hard to care about the punches she sent me.

"You should have seen your face!" I laughed. "Priceless!"

"Shut up, we're here." Emmy grumbled.

Our carriage landed in the parking lot. Our definition of "parking lot" is a piece of wood floating in midair since we can all fly. We flew to our dorm with our suitcases floating behind us. Our dorms have eight floors, two for each kind of angle or devil. The building has no railings one a platform in front of each door. I send Emmy to her dorm first since she'll have trouble carrying her suitcase.

When we got there, I caught sight of Emmy's roommate and her older sister. "Hi Anna!" Emmy waved to the strawberry blonde.

"Hi Emmy!" They hugged each other.

"Elsa." I said to Elsa who was pushing a key into the doorknob.

"Jack." She answered when the door open with a click.

"Anna, here's your suitcase." A pink flowery suitcase landed beside the door. "See you in the hall." She said before walking away.

"Here you go kid." I handed Emmy her suitcase.

When I got to my dorm, Bunny was already unpacking. "Hey mate." Bunny greeted.

"Hey ester kangaroo." I joked.

"Very funny." Bunny said sarcastically.

"So what are you planning for the year?" I asked.

"Get that wind medallion so I can blow Hiccup's perfectly graded papers away."

"Got that last year." I said, pointing to a white medallion on my bracelet.

"You bloody show pony." I chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to turn the white roses in the Heaven Garden black, see ya." I said with a smirk. Wait till the angels see their precious roses turned dark.

When I arrived at the Heaven Garden, it was pure white all over. If I go in there I'll be in the spotlight. My eyes landed on a certain platinum blonde. She was reading a book on a bench. That scarf wrapped around her neck gave me an idea.

The scarf was pale blue with snowflakes on it, if I could get my hands on that scarf, I can make her do something embarrassing. I'm going with the first time that pops up in my head. The first idea is... What? How can I think of something like that? Oh well, this wind medallion is getting useful.

 **Elsa**

I was reading a book when the wind suddenly become stronger. It blew until my scarf flew off my neck and towards the exit of the garden. I grabbed my book and flew towards it, but someone beat me to it. "Looking for this?" Jack asked.

"Yes, give it back." I demanded.

"Not a chance." Jack answered with a smirk.

"What do you want?"

"A kiss."

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsa**

"What?!"

"Yap, on the lips and a long one." Jack said with a smirk.

"You'll have to put me in hell."

"I guess you don't want your precious scarf back." He said, walking away.

"Hey!" I flew after him. "Fine, I'll kiss you." I groaned.

"Thank you." Jack answered with a very sexy s- did I just called him sexy?

"Do we have to do it in public?" I asked.

"We can get a room if you like." I punched his stomach. "Ow." Jack groaned holding his stomach.

"There is no way I'm getting a room with you."

"You don't have a choice." Jack said with a knowing smirk.

"Pervert." I mumbled.

"Now you'll have to call me sexy." Jack added.

"No way I'm doing that."

"Then I'm going to dye your scarf black." He said, flying towards his dorm.

"Ugh!" I chase him back to his dorm.

When I reached his dorm, I knocked on the twilight blue door. It somehow opened on it's own. I walked into it and it was pitch black. When his plan hit me the door already locked behind me. God help me.

 **Jack**

I'm just feeling wicked all of the sudden, I'm not going to rape her or anything. I turned invisible and locked the door. "Jack." Elsa said scared. "This isn't funny." I planted a kiss on her cheek. "Jack!" She shrieked holding her cheek.

"Yes?" I whispered beside her ear.

"This isn't funny!" She screamed as two streams of tears flow down her cheeks. I panicked. I quickly turned visible and turned on the lights.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were afraid of the dark." I apologized.

"You s-scared me." Elsa sobbed out.

"Sorry, I really am." I said, giving her a hug. She returned the hug and sobbed into my chest.

"N-Never do that a-again." Elsa stammered.

"I promise I won't."

"Just give me my scarf back." Elsa said, wiping her tears away.

"Here." I said handing her the scarf.

"Thank-" I place a peck on her lips before she could finish.

"See you in the hall." I said opening the door for her. She just stood there, frozen. I placed a kiss on her cheek before gently shoving her out. Why the hell did I do that for?

 **Elsa**

Did he just... No he didn't. Did he? I flew back to my dorm and saw Cinderella there. "Hey Elsa." She greeted.

"Hey." I replied.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"Don't want to talk about it." I said, plopping on my bed.

"I'll head towards the hall first, see ya." Cinderella said giving me a wave. I waved back. When the door closed I laid down on my back. I conjure up a thin piece of ice and drew with frost. Messy hair, mischief eyes, strong jaw line, broad shoulders. Everything about him seems so...giddy. As in, it makes my heart beat faster and palms sweat when I think of him.

We could never work out. He's mischief, I'm strict, he's sly, I'm honest, he's snowballs, I'm snowflake. I remember the first time we met. When I just got my medallion, I practiced my ice powers by making my signature snowflake. I was concentrating on the snowflake and suddenly a snowball hit my head. I was so angry I shot a huge snowball at him.

I giggle at the memory. We did have some good times. I got out and flew to the hall. I found Olaf with an empty seat beside him, well, two empty seats beside him. He looks lonely. I sat next to the poor guy and he brighten up.

"Elsa!" Olaf said excitingly.

"Hi." I said patting his head.

"Is Jack coming?" That question froze me.

"Hi kid." A pale hand placed itself on mine.

"Jack!" Olaf said to the devil.

"How's it going?" Jack asked. I took my hand back.

"Haven't got any friends yet." Olaf said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about? I'm your first friend." Jack point a thumb at himself.

"You're not a friend, you're trouble." I said, crossing my hands together.

"You know me too well Elsie." As he said that, water fell on me.

"Frost!" I shouted angrily.

"You should have seen your face!" Jack laughed. Soon, all the devils started laughing. I used the water medallion to dry myself and sat down on my seat. (She IS an angle)

There's half an hour until North went on stage so I just played with the water.

The water danced on my palm like it has a mind of it's own. It flow between my fingers and...into Jack's face. "Oh my god, I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"You were zoning out alot." Jack said as he wipe the water off his face.

"Yeah..." My voice trailed off.

"Is it about me?" Jack asked with a smirk. I threw a snowball at him. "Admit it." Jack said with a knowing smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"You like me." The snowflake I was making shattered.

"I- I-" Do I? Do I like him? Nah, I'm imagining things. "I don't."

"Did you just lied?" Jack asked in mocking shock.

"I didn't." I gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "I like you in the way Olaf does."

"Attention students." A voice boomed. I looked up and saw North on the stage. "Welcome first years, in the next trip to the human world, you will be pair with fourth years or older." Please let it be Olaf. "You will be paired with the oldest sibling if have one." Yes! "The students who have been paired with a first year must tutor them on the practical trips."

 **Jack**

After that incredibly boring speech, we were assigned to the first years. I was assigned to a blue she-devil named Mavis. "Hey kid." I greeted her.

"Hi." The girl waved shyly.

"You like pranks?" I asked her with an evil smirk.

"Oh yeah." Mavis mirrored my smirk.

Lunch time, I sit down with Aster and Astrid as usual but Mavis joined us. "Hello." The seven-year-old greeted.

"Your kid?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, you guys?" I asked.  
"Got a green kid named Nod." Bunny said.

"A red boy named Johnathan." Astrid answered.

A scrawny boy with brown hair and green eyes walked by and Bunny stuck out his foot. "Ow!" He tumbled over Bunny's foot. The cafeteria burst out laughing.

"Got you again Hiccup!" Bunny said.

"Very funny." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"It is funny!" Astrid laughed.

"You guys are awesome!" Mavis said.

"Jack." A stern voice said. "The student council request for you." I looked up and saw Violet Incredible, an eighth year blue angel.

"Oh come on! I didn't even apply for this!" I whined.

"No choice, come on your own or we'll make you." Violet said.

"How?" I asked.

A rope wrapped itself around me and lifted me up. "Sorry." A familiar voice sounded. Kristoff appeared behind Violet.

"Kristoff!" I shouted trying to wriggle out of the rope. They carried me to the student council room and I found Elsa sitting in the middle.

"Really Jack?" Elsa asked. "You could have came on your own."

"Shut up." I said taking my seat.

"Now that everyone is here, we can start this meeting." Elsa said. A seventh year yellow angel named Jamie raised his hand. "Jamie?"

"A student requested for a weekend for parents to visit their children." Jamie spoke out.

"The teachers can tell the parents how their children are doing too." A ninth year yellow angel named Bella added.

"I'll think about it." Elsa said scribbling some notes down. "Next?"

 **Elsa**

Not that I hate meetings but this is boring. After lunch, I have ice classes which means Jack. As I walked down the hall he tailed behind me.

As I slip into a seat he sat on the seat next to me. Mr. Lucius Best **(from the Incredibles)** came in but the class continued the noise. "Hey class, settle down!" As usual, no one listens. He made icicles on the ceiling and the kids stopped and gulped. "Thank you for your attention." Lucius said sarcastically. "Now let's start with a demonstration, Elsa, please demonstrate a snowflake to the class."

I nodded and got up from my seat. I made a huge snowflake as big as a table and it exploded into small snowflakes. "Thank you Elsa." Lucius said. I nodded and got back to my seat. I found a note on my table.

 _You want to hang out after school? -J_

I thought about it and scribbled a reply.

 _Sure. -E_

After school, Jack met me at the entrance of the Heaven Garden. He changed out of his uniform and was wearing a blue hoodie with frost designs, brown skinny jeans and dark blue sneakers. I was wearing a sleeveless pale blue button down shirt with white snowflakes all over it, sky blue jeans with my scarf as a belt and white ballet flats.

When he saw me, his eyes...darkened? Is that good or bad? "Common." He hung an arm over my shoulder as usual but there's something about his voice, and it creeps me out.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked towards Cloud Central.

"It's a surprise." He answered as his eyes scanned the streets.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we walked towards an alleyway.

"I'm fine, why did you ask?" He answered when we're in the alleyway.

"You just seemed a little off and-" I was cut off by a peck on my lips. "J-Jack?"

He didn't answer. He looked at my lips with hunger and kissed me again. "Jack, I told you I only like you as a friend." I said pushing him away.

"You're lying again." Jack said.

"I am not lying." I defended. Jack didn't reply. He pinned me down and kissed me fiercely. "Jack!" I scream in the top of my lungs.

"I love you Elsa." Jack said between kisses.

"Get off me!" I screamed again.

"Elsa, I ask you one more time, do you like me?" Jack said seriously.

"I don't, get off!" I shouted.

"Liar." Jack said before kissing me again. I couldn't get out of his grip and I don't have my necklace with me.

"Why can't you understand Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Understand what?" I shoot back. He started kissing me again, but this time he was gentle, mentioning I can run away whenever I want. I pushed him away and got up.

"What is wrong with you?" I shouted.

"What is wrong with YOU?" Jack shouted back. "You're lying to yourself to hide your feelings!"

"I don't have anything to hide!" I shouted and turned away.

He hugged me and pulled me back. "Why can't you just understand?" Jack...sobbed? "If you just look into your heart for once you'll understand."

"Jack please stop." I released myself from his arms and faced him. "I don't like you that way, just leave me alone." With that I walked away.

 **Jack**

Why can't she feel the same way? I know she does by the look on her face when she looks at me. The taste of her lips, her sweet vanilla flavoured lips. It sends shivers up my spine and adrenaline through my veins. I just can't stop myself from doing something so wrong to her.

I kicked a can and walked towards the other direction. I shove my hands into my pockets and stare at the sky. Everything reminds me of her. The sky is blue, blue is her favorite colour. The clouds are white, she loves white snowflakes. Winter just went away, she loves the cold.

I bought a packet of chocolates and shove one into my mouth. These are her favourite. I ate another one. She likes white roses. Swallow. She hates messes. Another one. She giggles behind her right hand. Swallow. The way she pouts makes me laugh.

A group caught my eye. It was my fan club. When they saw me, they shrieked and ran towards me. "Hi Jacky!" Vanessa **(from the little mermaid)** , a tenth year yellow devil greeted in a voice I want to puke.

"Long time no see." Charlotte **(from the princess and the frog)** , a ninth year red devil said.

"How's it going?" My least favourite, Pitch Black, a tenth year red devil said putting a hand on my chest.

I shoved them aside. "Sorry, not in the mood." I said, licking on a piece of chocolate.

"But Jacky!" Vanessa whined.

"Sorry." I said continue walking away.

"Just one kiss wouldn't hurt." Charlotte whined.

"Sorry, but no." I said not even looking at them.

"You better stay if you don't want your little Elsie getting hurt." Pitch threatened. I was rooted to the spot. "Good boy." Pitch came in front of me. "How about a kiss?" I hesitated.

"No." I pushed her aside and kept walking. "You can't hurt her."

"How are you so sure about that?" Pitch asked.

"Because I won't let you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Elsa**

Did he almost...rape me? I don't get the stuff the humans say. Heaven help me. I flew back to my dorm and opened the door. Loud music burst through it. I clamp my hands over my ears. My dorm was full with devils drinking, dancing and making out.

I send a blizzard into the room. They stopped and looked at me. "Get. Out." They quickly scurried out of my dorm, some muttering curses. "Cinderella? Cinderella!" No answer. I walked into the dorm while shouting her name. "Cindy? You here?"

A muffled noise came from my closet. I gulped. Hope it's not a couple making out. I opened the door and a tied up Cinderella came tumbling out. "Oh my heavens Cindy!" I quickly untie her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She breath out.

"Your wings are sore!"

"I tried to fly to the principal's office but they pulled me back by my wings." Cinderella explained.

"Let's get you to the nurse's office." I took out my mirror and called Merida.

"Yallo?"

"Merida, we need your help, ASAP!"

"On my way."

In a couple of minutes, Merida was here. "God heavens what happened?" Merida exclaimed.

"Help me carry Cinderella to the nurse's office." I said, putting Cinderella's arm over my shoulder. Merida nodded and mirrored my actions.

When we got to the office, a red she-devil with pale grey skin, golden eyes and black hair was talking to another red she-devil and a blue she-devil. Cinderella gasped at their appearance. "Is something wrong?" Merida asked waaaay too loud. The devils turned to us. We landed on the platform and Merida went for the nurse while I accompany Cinderella wait.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Ms. Perfect and the Snow Queen." The black one said.

"Glad you could make it." The red one chuckled.

"Did you like the party?" The blue one asked.

"Pitch, Charlotte, Vanessa, leave us alone." Cinderella said.

"Aren't you supposed to be sweeping?" Pitch shoot at her.

"Don't talk to her like that." I snapped.

"Well, the Snow Queen is defending her friend, isn't that sweet?" Vanessa said.

"I bet you can't even afford a carriage." Charlotte said.

"Even though she can't, I can, and bragging is just showing off, you don't have any real talent."

"You little bitch!" Charlotte shrieked.

"I'm a bitch so what? At least I've got some humanity, unlike some devils."

"I want to see your face when we're done with you!" Vanessa shouted.

"Enough!" A stern voice shouted.

We looked up and saw Ms. Floral **(from sleeping beauty)** looking over at us with an angry stare. "Ms. Floral, Cinderella's wings are sore because these devils pulled them when she's trying to fly away." I explained.

"I know, you three, follow Ms. Winters to the principal's office, Cinderella," She turned to Cinderella and her expression softened. "You poor thing, come with me."

I flew out of the nurse's office with the three tailing behind me. When I arrived at the principal's office, I saw Gaston LeGume **(from beauty and the beast)** , an eleventh year red devil standing outside. A flirtatious, arrogant, simple thinking, rude womanizer and ladies' man. Likes to aim on Bella though and hates me because I beat him in an advanced magic duel and made him look bad.

I ignored him and walked past him. Then what I saw caught my eye. Jack standing beside him with his head buried in his hands. "Jack?" I asked softly hoping for an answer I didn't get. "Why are you here?" No answer. I look back at Gaston, he had a black eye, his bottom lip was bleeding and a bruise on his cheek.

I lifted his face up by his chin, using magic. I gasped at what I saw. He had a bleeding nose, a bruise under his eye, another on his forehead and a bleeding lip. "Hey." Jack said weakly.

"What in heavens did you do Jack?" I asked in shock.

"Aww, you do care." Jack said with his usual smirk.

"Not the time for a joke, what did you do?" His smirk melted away.

"Got into a fight with Gaston."

"What?" I half shouted. "Why?"

"He called you a bitch and insulted you."

"Jack, you don't need to do this, you're getting hurt because of me." I said, cupping his cheek with one hand. "Pitch, Vanessa, Charlotte." The three girls who were trying to sneak away came back to me.

"Why are they doing here?" Jack asked.

"They threw a party at my dorm and pulled Cinderella's wings when she tried to fly out." I explained.

"And could have gotten away with it if you didn't came back." Charlotte added and the two nodded in agreement.

"I told you," Jack said angrily. "Stay away from Elsa." He growled taking a step towards them.

"You told them what?" I asked.

"Nothing." Jack gave the scared girls one more glare before turning away.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"It's nothing." If I know him then he's not budging.

"Jack, Gaston." North's voice sounded from inside the room, and it doesn't sound as jolly as usual. Jack and Gaston went in, leaving us girls outside.

"He got hurt because of her?" Pitch said to the girls.

"He actually likes that good girl." Vanessa said.

"He chose that pauper over us." Charlotte said.

"Hey, president!" Pitch called me.

"Hmm?" I responded.

"Do you like Jack? As in, like like." Vanessa asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Charlotte demanded.

"I mean I don't know because you should be more worried about yourselves than ask about Jack."

"That's sad." Vanessa said with a snicker.

"Tell me about it." Pitch said with a laugh.

"Perfectly pathetic." Charlotte chuckled.

I ignore them and waited for the principal. After ten minutes, Jack and Gaston came out. Jack gave me one glance and look at the floor guiltily. "Hey..." His voice trailed off.

"Pitch, Vanessa, Charlotte, Elsa." North's voice sounded again.

We entered the office. It had a desk in front with North sitting behind it. Snow globes, mistletoe and Russian puppets filled his desk. "Elsa," North started. "What happened?"

"They threw a devils' party at my dorm and pulled Cinderella's wings until it was sore because she wanted to report to you." I explained.

"I see, you can go for dinner now Elsa, you three stay." North said. I nodded and walked out.

When I came out, I saw Jack still standing there waiting. "You should be with Ms. Floral." I told him.

"I thought I'd wait for you to walked you to the dining hall before going to the nurse's office." Jack said. He suddenly winced in pain. He clenched a hand on his chest and slowly fell to his knees.

"Jack? Jack!" I kneel down and put his head on my lap. "Are you okay?"

"It...hurts...Elsa." That was all Jack managed to say before he past out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Elsa**

"Principal North!" I cried out. North burst through the door.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"I don't know, he said his chest hurts then he past out." I said tears still falling. North waved his hands and a carpet landed next to me.

"Get him on the magic carpet and get him to Ms. Floral, I'll get Grand Pabbie." North ordered.

I nodded and obey. I carried Jack onto the carpet and I flew beside it. When we got to the nurse's office, Cinderella and Merida were still there. "Oh my goodness, what happened?" Ms. Floral asked.

"His chest hurts and he past out." I explained quickly. "Mr. North and Mr. Pabbie are on their way."

Ms. Floral and the carpet went into a room and North and Pabbie came in. "Ms. Floral!" North shouted.

"This is just like last time." Ms. Floral said worriedly.

"Only he's already a devil." Pabbie said. The three went into the room and didn't come out.

Cinderella and Merida sat beside me. "Aren't you going to the dining hall?" Cinderella asked.

"I can't eat at a time like this." I said.

"Cookie?" Merida asked holding a chocolate chip cookie.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

Merida held the cookie in her mouth and pull out another one from her sleeve. "Thank you." I said taking the cookie.

"Can I have one?" Cinderella asked. Merida pull out another one.

"How's your wings?" I asked taking a bite out of the cookie.

"Bandaged, I can fly in two weeks, I have to use a flying surf board these two weeks." Cinderella answered, pointing at a baby blue board with pale blue wings attached to it's sides leaning against a wall.

For god knows how long, we talked about random stuff until North, Ms. Floral and Pabbie came out. "How's Jack?" I asked.

"Aren't you hungry?" North asked.

"How can I eat?" I answered.

"Jack's stabilized, for now." Pabbie answered.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

They look at each other hesitantly. "Elsa." Ms. Floral started. "You might like to know about Jack's... 'condition'."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. Ms. Floral mentioned me to follow her. When I entered the room I gasped. The room was completely destroyed except for the bed that Jack's lying on. Wooden planks and splinters cover the floor, shattered glass from windows and furniture.

"When he woke up he started a tantrum." Ms. Floral explained while I look in horror. "He has a condition that'll cause him chest pains and the pain will take over his head. He can't think straight when the pain starts and will often do something he regrets."

"What kind of sickness is this?" I asked in shock.

"Unknown." Ms. Floral answered shortly.

"Unknown? Can you cure him?" I asked desperately.

"Mr. Pabbie is working on it, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Can you call me if anything happens?"

"We will." Ms. Floral assured me.

The girls ran to me when I came out. "What happened?" Cinderella asked.

After I explained Jack's situation, they were sympathetic with me, which I am grateful for.

"Let's go eat, I'm sure Mr. Pabbie will come up with an antidote." Merida said.

"I need to tell Anna and the others." I said flying out.

 **Jack**

I woke up on a bed surrounded by broken furniture and glass. A pain in my chest started to grow. I clenched my chest and scream in pain. North, Pabbie and Ms. Floral came in. "Jack, take a deep breath." North said. I did as I was told. The pain shrink but it's still there.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

"You have a condition that'll cause you chest pains." Pabbie answered shortly.

"What did this?" I asked looking at the surroundings.

"You did." Ms. Floral answered.

"Me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes you, you woke up before but started a tantrum, we had to tie you up and turn you unconscious." Ms. Floral explained.

A bowl flew to my lap and some soup flew into it. "Here's dinner, you can't eat too much." Pabbie said. I took a sip while they left.

"He's just like his father." I heard North said before the door closed completely.

 **Elsa**

"Anna!" I shouted when I flew into the dining hall. Anna was there with Rapunzel, Hans, Olaf and Tooth having an argument with Bunny, Astrid and Emmy. And Anna was...covered in soup?

"Elsa! Come tell these devils not to play with their food!" Anna shouted angrily.

"This is no time for an argument!" They must have heard the argent in my voice because they all quiet down.

"It's Jack."

"Talk sister." Anna demanded.

After I explained the situation, yet again, the crowd was bombing me with questions and requests to visit him.

"He's resting." I answered shortly.

"I need to see him!" Emmy said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You can see him tomorrow after school." I assured her.

"He seems okay when he went to the principal's office." Bunny said.

"It was after he saw the principal when it happened." I answered.

"What would happen to him?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know." I answered yet again truthfully.

"I need to see my mate." Bunny said.

"We can all go tomorrow after school." I assured them. "Let's get some sleep and...Anna, get that soup out of your hair."

"Who cares about my hair when Jack is suffering?" Anna shouted.

"We can't do anything about it but wait!" I shouted back.

"You're stressed Elsa, get some sleep." Tooth said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess you're right." I answered.

I flew back to my dorm and found Cinderella already in bed. "Goodnight Elsa." Cinderella said with a yawn.

"Goodnight." I brushed my teeth, changed into my PJ's and lied on my bed. I couldn't sleep, all I can think about is him. I should've said I do instead of I don't. I do love you Jack, I do. I sobbed silently until I drifted off to sleep.

 **Jack**  
A sleepless night. My head is pounding and my chest is aching. Elsa, how are you doing? Are you safe? Are you sound asleep? Because I can't sleep. My head is full of thoughts of you. Everytime I think of you, my chest hurts but I don't care, all I care about is you.

"Rise and shine Jack." Ms. Flora's voice sounded. I forced open my eyes and saw the mess was cleaned and the window and furniture was fixed. "Hungry?"

"A little." I answered.

"Here's breakfast." A plate with eggs and bacon flew into my lap.

"How's Elsa doing?" I asked.

"She's worried but other than that she's fine."

"Will she visit me?" If she saw what I done, she must have freaked out and ran away.

"I don't know sweetie." Ms. Flora answered.

"She probably won't." I sighed.

"Don't be so negative, I'm sure she'll come." Really?

 **Elsa**  
I grabbed a plate and scoop up a couple of toasts. "Good morning Elsa." Emmy greeted weakly.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked sitting down.

"Yeah..." Emmy sat down across from me.

"Wanna check on him if we have time after breakfast?"

"Eat quickly!" Emmy exclaimed before stuffing her face. I would have laughed if I wasn't doing the same.

We flew to the nurse's office in sonic speed. Okay, just lighting speed. "Good morning girls." Ms. Flora greeted.

"Can I see Jack?" Emmy asked.

"You may." Ms. Flora pointed at a door and Emmy went in. I wanted to go in too but Ms. Flora stopped me. "I'm sorry Elsa but you can't see Jack."

"Why not?"

"The reason is requested to be kept secreted, I'm sorry." Ms. Flora looks like she's about to cry.

"Please, you have to let me in!" I begged her. She shook her head. At this moment, Emmy came out cheerfully.

"Elsa, Jack says it doesn't hurt anymore! Isn't that great?"

Emmy looks at me with confusion for a minute. "Aren't you going to see him? He said he misses you."

"She can't see him darling, now run along, class starts in five minutes." Ms. Flora shooed us out of the nurse's office...ish.

"What's her problem?" Emmy asked.

"Who knows? See you at lunch." I said flying to riding classes.

I strap on my pale blue gloves, helmet and riding boots before getting Snow out. "Hey girl, feeling for a race?" I asked. She nudged my hand in respond. "I'll take that as a yes." She neighed happily. I got on the her back and flew up to the starting line. The starting line is a ray of light shot out of two flying box things with a hole that the light came from. They are on either side of the "racing paths", which are just nothing. Literally nothing, who needs paths when you float in midair?

"Well, looks like my star student isn't here." Coach Woody **(from Toy Story)** murmured to himself. Jack was Woody's favorite student because he is literally as swift as the wind. We tenth years got on our horses and waited for Coach Woody to blow his whistle.

The day went by in a daze and soon the bell rang for the last period. "Remember to practice your nature medallion because there is a test next week!" Ms. Tara (from epic) shouted to the class before leaving. I zoomed out of the classroom and flew to the nurse's office immediately. I was joined by Emmy, Anna, Hans, Olaf, Merida, Tooth, Bunny, Astrid, Rapunzel, Flynn and...Hiccup?

"Why are you visiting him Hiccup? I thought he was cruel to you." I asked when we landed on the platform.

"I was his best friend when we were kids, his stupid devil jock reputation is getting in the way of our friendship." Hiccup explained.

"Wait!" Ms. Flora shouted. "You can all see him." The crowd cheered. "But if he starts hurting you need to get out as quickly as you can." The crowd said "yes" in unison. Ms. Flora opened the door and everyone piled inside. Everyone except me. "You can't go Elsa."

"Please Ms. Flora, just this once." I begged. Ms. Flora hesitated.

"Come back after dinner, I'll let you in then."

"Thank you Ms. Flora!" I gave her a tight hug before flying back to my dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Elsa**

Finally, dinner's over. I quickly flew to the nurse's office and found Ms. Flora at the counter. "Good evening Ms. Flora!"

"Oh, Elsa..." Ms. Flora got up and walked towards me. "Turn invisible."

"W-What?" I asked, shocked.

"You can see him but he can't see you."

"Ms. Flora, please tell me why." I asked, tears streaming down my cheeks uncontrollably.

"Mr. North and Mr. Pabbie requested it to be kept secret." Ms. Flora repeated. "I'm sorry dear."

"But- but- I can't believe it."

"You can see him, he's fine and healthy, but he can't see you."

"Okay but I'm not that good at the invisibility medallion."

Ms. Flora opened the door and I sneaked in. Jack was lying in bed, singing a song.

 _"I'm over this, I'm over you_  
 _I'm not gonna waste my life away_  
 _This is my independence day_  
 _I'm moving on, there's no excuse_  
 _And I can't take away your pain_  
 _This is my independence day"_

That, that hurt. Jack groaned and pull out his earphones.

 _"Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
 _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_  
 _And you let her go."_

Jack sighed. "You're wrong passenger, I love her too much to let her go. You can never dive too deep, you can never dive deep enough. I love you Elsa." Jack pulled his legs to his chest and sobbed. My tears are falling too but I keep wiping them away.

Jack suddenly looked up and turned to me. "Elsa?"

"Y-You can see me?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's not like you're dead or anything." Jack chuckled. Then his face turned serious. "Are you?" I laughed.

"No."

"Good." Jack said in relief.

"I really got to work on the invisibility medallion." I groaned. He only laughed.

"So, you heard what I said?" I blushed a deep shade of red, if that was possible.

"Yeah..."

"So? I didn't mean the Independence Day, Pabbie gave me a new M-Pod but it doesn't have alot of songs." Jack explained.

"It's sweet." It's Jack's turn to blush.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. "I missed you." Jack whispered when our foreheads touch.

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt? What did you do all day? Did you-" I was cut short by a peck on my lips.

"You talk too much snowflake." Jack whispered with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Jack chuckled again.

I sat down beside his bed. "How was your day?"

"Pretty boring except that I shattered a desk."

"You what?" I half shouted. He pointed to a pile of splinters on the floor. "Oh god Jack, it must hurt alot." I said, cupping his cheek. Jack leaned forward and kissed me gently. I swing my legs onto the bed and he pulled the covers up to my thigh, lips never leaving.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his snake around my waist, desperately want to bring each other closer. I tilted my head and he mirrored my actions. We're both drowned in our desire for each other, not caring about the consequences.

Jack suddenly jerk away in pain. He hold his chest and screamed in pain. "Ms. Flora!" I shouted for her. Ms. Flora came barging in.

"Elsa! I told you not to reveal yourself!" Ms. Flora said in panic mode.

"Please, help him!" I said, reaching out for Jack.

"No! Stay away Els-" Jack slapped me across my face before she could finish. We both look at him in shock.

My trembling hand cupped my redden cheek while tears pour out of my eyes. "S-Stay away from me, E-Elsa." Jack said in pain. He didn't mean it, the pain is taking over his head.

"Jack, please, let m-"

"Stay away Elsa!" Jack shouted as a nightstand broke under his hand.

"Elsa, get Mr. North and Mr. Pabbie now." Ms. Flora said sternly.

"I'm not leaving him like this!"

"He'll hurt even more!"

I flew to the principal's office and burst through the door. "What's wrong Elsa?" North asked. He was currently having a meeting with Pabbie, saves some work for me.

"It's Jack." That was all they needed to hear. We flew back to the nurse's office, my hand never left my face once. Once we arrived at the office, the two rushed to Jack's room. I just sat outside and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited...

After hell knows how long, the three finally came out. "Elsa." North said. "We need to speak with you."

"I know, it's about how I can't see Jack and how irresponsible I am to-"

"It's not that." Pabbie said, cutting me off.

"Come." Ms. Flora said, heading towards a room.

The room was big, not too big but not small either. It had a round table in the middle with about twenty chairs around it. North sat in front while Ms. Flora and Pabbie sat on either side of him. Ms. Flora mentioned for me to sit next to her so I did.

"Elsa, do you know Jack's father, Nightlight?" North asked. I nodded. Jack's mother was good friends with mine, sometimes when she visits he would follow. Nightlight was extremely nice and gentle for a devil although he was mischief like Jack.

"He wasn't born a devil Elsa." What North said shocked me. "He was an angel, a very nice one in fact."

"When he met Katherine it was love in first sight, well, for him." Pabbie said with a sigh.

"Katherine had a crush on someone else, but Nightlight tried to become her friend, and it worked, they became the best of friends. When she told him about her crush he was heartbroken." Ms. Flora explained...ish.

"He started a playboy reputation. He slept with devils, rape angels, anything terrible and beyond terrible, he did it but never really forgot about Katherine. One day, when Katherine came crying to him, telling him her boyfriend broke up with her, he lost it. He kissed her. Then his chest started to ache, just like Jack." North explained...for real.

"It continued for a year or so, the feathers on his wings fell and was replaced with scales, his hoop broke and horns grew out from his head, he turned into a devil. Nightlight begged Katherine to forgive him and she did." Pabbie said.

"It was heartbroken that changed him, and this is love that's changing Jack. Since he is already a devil we don't know how he would react." North said.

"You mean...me." I whispered the last part.

"Love between an angel and devil is not allowed, it can hurt either one." Pabbie said.

"Is there a cure?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes." Ms. Flora said but her tone was the farthest thing from hopeful.

"We'll have to erase his memories about you." Pabbie said. My heart snapped into two.

"W-What?"

"We're not forcing you, we're asking you for permission." Ms. Flora said softly.

"He won't remember me?" The three nodded. "I don't want this." I said crying into my hands.

"It's alright sweetie, we won't do it." Ms. Flora said softly.

"But we don't know when he will stop and what will happen to him." North said.

"I-I'll think about it." I said getting up and walked out, too exhausted to fly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jack**

I slapped Elsa. How can I do such a thing? "You didn't mean it." Ms. Flora said for the hundredth time.

"I'm just messed up, what if she hates me? What if she never talks to me again? What if-"

"No what ifs Jack, if she hated you, would she stay?" Ms. Flora asked.

"I guess you're right." I sighed and leaned back against my pillow.

"Now get some sleep, tomorrow you can go home for summer." Ms. Flora said.

"Alright." I pulled on the covers.

 **Elsa**

Monday morning. **(I'm too lazy to write about the summer, they just day dream about each other for the whole summer.)** I flew to my dorm after sending Anna to hers. I found someone very unexpected at my door. Jack was leaning against the door, holding his mirror while flexing his muscles. "Jack, why are you doing here?"

Jack quickly hide the mirror behind his back and stood up straight. "I saw the mirror Jack, no need to hide it." Jack laughed nervously and took out the mirror.

"You caught me." Jack said with a nervous smile.

"Aren't you suppose to be in the nurse's office?" I asked while unlocking the door.

"Ms. Flora let me go before summer, I'm all better now." He said gesturing to himself.

"That's great." I said commanding the luggage to put themselves down. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I can't sleep and sort of bugged Emmy out of bed by five in the morning." Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay... Why are you doing here?"

"I was wondering...if you don't have anything to do at the next trip to the human world...do you want to...you know." Jack stammered in the most adorable manner.

Is he asking me out? Oh god, what do I do? What do I say? I'm panicking right now! "Yes." The word tumble off my lips before I could stop it. "I mean no." The excitement on Jack's face was immediately replaced with heartbroken.

"But why?" What do I say? Because I am the cause of your pain? Definitely NOT that. "Why can't you understand by now?"

"Please Jack, just go." I said closing the door. He forced open the door with his hand before it could close.

"Please Elsa, we've been through this talk." He said, shutting the door behind him.

"You don't understand Jack, this is for your own good." I said, backing away.

"Then help me understand." Jack reached out for me but I backed away.

"Elsa." Jack said walking towards me. I back away until I bump into my bed and fall on it. Jack sighed and sat down beside me. "What are you so afraid of?" Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and he will know. Jack put an arm around me protectively and pull me towards him. I looked up at him and he looked back in sorrow.

"I just can't tell you." I look at my shoes.

Jack hoisted me up and put me in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me gently while whispering a song into my ear. "I don't know what I doing, I don't know where I'm going, without you without you without you."

"Jack please stop." I'm just feeling guilty now.

"I love you Elsa." Jack placed a kiss on my cheek, and another, and another. He trailed kisses to my lips.

Just before he reached my lips I turned away. Jack sighed again and hugged me. I leaned against his chest and completely melt into him. His heart beat according to their own rhythm. I put my hand on his chest, where he said it hurt. Jack sighed again and lean down to press his lips on mine. I didn't object, I'm too exhausted to control my feelings for him. I grabbed his collar with both hands and pull him close. He moaned and pressed the small of my back, deepening the kiss.

"Hey El- whoa." We pulled away and saw Cinderella at the doorway. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes!" Jack shouted angrily.

"Oh, um, I'll just- uh, see you in the hall." Cinderella scurried out of the dorm and closed the door behind her.

"Ugh..." I can't help but giggle at Jack's annoyed impression.

"You look really cute when you're annoyed." I said giving him a kiss.

Jack smirk and kissed me back. "Is that a yes to my invitation?"

"...Yes."

"Yes!" Jack kissed me fiercely for five minutes before pulling away. "I love you so much." What's the worst that can happen?

 **Jack**

Yes, Elsa said yes! She got out of my lap, which I whined at. "Stupid." Elsa said, bending down and pressing a kiss on my forehead. What she didn't noticed was that her loose shirt was...loose.

"Lacy blue bra, not bad for a queen." That earned me a red mark on my cheek.

"You perverted devil." Elsa said, blushing red and pressing her collar against her chest.

"And you love me." I said with a smirk. Elsa rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"For the man I fell for." She said, extending one hand like a servant.

"See you in five days." I said, kissing her cheek.

"See ya." Elsa said with a wave.

"No kiss?" I asked jokingly.

"You're not getting this that easily." Elsa said, slamming the door in my face.

I walked on the field below Elsa's dorm whistling a happy tone. I suddenly felt that pain again. It's no big deal. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. There, all better. I suddenly spotted two figures in the alleyway between the dorm and the school. I tiptoe to the two figures and I almost scream at what I saw.

My little sister currently engaged in a make out session with Jamie Bennett.

I can't shout. I just gawk at them with my mouth opened. My thoughts suddenly wandered off to Elsa. We used to kiss like that. The pain came back, much worse. I breathed in deep breaths. The pain shrink. The pain shook me out of my trench. "Emmy Frost! What do you think you're doing?" Emmy and Jamie pulled away and looked at me.

"Hi bro..." Emmy said nervously.

"Do mom and dad know about this?" I asked, tearing Jamie away from my little sister by the grip I have on his shoulder.

"You are kinda the only one that doesn't know." Emmy answered.

"I thought you said your WHOLE family agreed with this!" Jamie said in disbelief.

"Yeah, sorry Jamie."

"Yeah, sorry kid, now scram." I said to the boy.

"That's why I didn't tell you, you'll freak out." Emmy said, taking Jamie's hand.

"You know I hate you hanging out with boys."

"You know I hate you sleeping with girls." Emmy mimicked me.

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"Jack, you know Jamie, he played with us when we were kids, he's not a stranger." Emmy said sternly.

"Fine, do what you like, I'm not going to be your guardian anymore." I said walking away.

"Fine!" Emmy shouted. I took a glance back and saw Emmy crying into Jamie's chest and his arms wrapped around her. What have I done?

 **Elsa**  
"Which one Ann?" I asked, currently in panic mode.

"This is your closet?" Anna shouted from my closet.

"Yes!" I shouted from the bathroom.

"Here!" Anna gave me a pale blue single strap dress that stops before my knees. It hugs my body nicely and had a sapphire blue belt and snowflakes on the skirt. She also shoved in a pair of white heels with a snowflake on each one and a snowflake necklace matched with earings.

"Thank you!" I shouted.

"You're welcome!" I quickly put on the dress and flew to the portal **(Don't even think about "Elsa is flying in a dress?" You perverted teens! Elsa is in her uniform until she transform into a human.)** When I got there, I spotted Jack with Bunny, Astrid, Jonathan, Nod and Mavis. "Hey Jack!" I shouted, earning a few angry stares from she-devils.

"Snowflake!" Jack shouted earning angry stares from the whole male angel population. He ran through the crowd and hugged me. Suddenly, a force yanked me off Jack. She-devils made a wall between us.

"Slow down there Snow Queen." Vanessa said in front of the crowd.

"You don't need to get all lovey dovey." Charlotte said.

"Or else you might freeze our Jacky." Pitch said in a voice so sweet it's scary.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Jack shouted as devils snuggled up against him.

"What do you want?" I asked in disgust.

"Just stay away from Jacky or you'll regret it." Pitch threatened.

"No she isn't." Jack said, flying out of the crowd and landed at my side. "I'm going on a date with her and that's final." Jack said with much determination.

"You can't possibly-" Pitch was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Good morning angels and devils." North's voice boomed. "Get in your lines and first years find the student you're assigned to." The students scurried to their lines and seven year olds ran around to find their partners.

"Hey Elsa!" Olaf greeted.

"Hey Olaf, do you mind if we spend the trip with Jack and Mavis?" I asked.

"I don't like Mavis." Olaf said with a puff.

"Why?" Normally Olaf likes everyone.

"She laughed at me and called me a snowman during ice classes because I was good at controlling snow."

"I guess you are like me." I said, ruffling his hair. "You might be the first one to get an ice medallion in your grade."

"Thanks Elsa!" Olaf said cheerfully.

 **Jack**

I'm still a little pissed at Emmy for having a secret boyfriend, I didn't even look at her when she passed by me. "Hey." Elsa who was behind me said softly.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong with you and Emmy?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Let's just say I'm the worst brother ever."

"She has a boyfriend and you went all 'overprotective older brother' on her."

"More like I saw her making out with her secret boyfriend that everyone in the family except me knows." I grumbled.

"She has to grow up some time, she's a flower, give her some space to bloom."

"I'll go apologize to her." I've known Elsa long enough to know what she is trying to tell me.

"That's the spirit."

After we jumped through the portal, we changed into our human form. When I saw Elsa I think my jaw went numb. She is absolutely stunning! She saw my gaze and blushed. "Stop staring at me." Elsa said shyly. That's when I noticed I was staring. I quickly closed my jaw. That's when Anna, Rapunzel and Merida came.

"H- are we interrupting something?" Anna asked awkwardly.

"No, it's not what you think." Elsa said blushing redder.

"Definitely no." I said blushing.

"Right..." Rapunzel said with a disbelief impression.

"We're going to the bar to search for some desperate teens to help, ya coming?" Merida asked Elsa.

"I'm actually going to spend the day with Jack, sorry." Elsa said.

"I see..." Anna said with a smirk.

"Stop it." I hissed. "Or I might freeze you to the next ice age."

"The first medallion I've earned was fire so good luck." Anna said confidently.

"Don't mind if I ask, where did we teleport to this time?" Elsa asked.

"We're somewhere in Paris." Merida answered. Come on, the city of love? Really?

"Do you want to go for a walk or something?" I asked, blushing.

"Um, sure." Elsa answered, blushing also.

"Aww! You two are so cute!" Anna exclaimed.

"Shut up." We said in unison.

"Hey, we can watch Olaf and Mavis for the day, we aren't assigned to any first years." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, common." Anna said, taking Olaf's hand.

"You do realize that they want us to..."

"Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack**

"One box please." I said to the cashier at a local chocolate store. She handed me a box and I was gonna pay her.

"Jack, I think I can pay for my own chocolate." Elsa said.

"But we're on a date and obviously the guy should pay." I defended.

"But still, I can pay for my own chocolate." Elsa argued.

"Ms., this gentleman here seems sincere, just let him pay." The cashier said. Elsa sighed but let me pay anyway. "Have a nice date!"

"You got lucky." Elsa grumbled as we walk out of the shop.

"You got chocolate on your face." I teased and licked the chocolate off the corner of her mouth. She blushed so red she looked like a tomato. "You're adorable."

"Shut up." Elsa said, turning her head away from me.

"Elsa..." I whined. "Elsie..." I cooed. Her head whipped around.

"Don't call me that." Elsa pouted.

"But I like Elsie." I said childishly and nuzzled her neck which she giggled at.

"And I like Jacky." Elsa said, giving me a small kiss on the lips. A small peck on the lips slowly turned into a deep make out session. I don't care, people are doing it everywhere! All of a sudden, I feel like a knife is stabbing my heart. I broke away and hold on to my chest. It's okay. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

This isn't working! Elsa had a look of pure horror on her face and the last thing I want to do is make her worry. "Um, common!" Elsa pulled me into an alleyway and turned into her angel form. "Turn back Jack. Gather your energy and turn back." Elsa said softly. After I turned back into my devil form, Elsa used her powers to carry me to the portal where North was waiting.

"Elsa! What did you do?" North demanded.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Elsa cried. "Please help him!" My scales started falling. "What's happening?" Elsa panicked. Pabbie and Flora came flying towards us.

"There's no pain killer. We have to do it." Pabbie said. Do what? Crying, Elsa nodded slowly. "I'm sorry my boy." With that, I plunged into pure darkness.

 **Elsa**

I watch in sorrow as Jack's memory of me display on a blue cloud, watch as it get sucked out. It paused on a picture, our first kiss. Tears pour out freely as I buried my head in my hands.

After all that, Pabbie placed Jack on a magic carpet and sent him through the portal. "Get his friends and tell them what happened." Pabbie said softly. "He will wake up tomorrow morning." I nodded. "Don't let him see you or hear your name. If he remembers than it would be more painful than a thousand knives." Pabbie added. I nodded again and flew through the portal.

I set him on his bed and tuck him in. I gazed at his peaceful face, half expecting him to wake up and tell me it was a joke, but no. I fished out my mirror and called everyone at once.

"Hey everyone, this is Elsa."

"Why are you crying?" Everyone asked at once.

"Just get to Jack's dorm, now." Everyone immediately hung up and they appeared at the doorway within a minute.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Did Jack do something to you?" Rapunzel asked.

"You can tell us." Tooth said softly.

"How is she suppose to answer if you don't give her a chance?" Flynn asked. The two first years came to my feet.

"Is something wrong?" They asked.

After I finish explaining, they all looked at me in understanding. "It's fine Elsa, sometimes you have to let him go." Hans comforted.

"But I don't want to. I love him." I cried.

"Love means making the best choices." Hiccup said. I nodded. I leaned down and planted a kiss on Jack's lips before flying out of the room.

 **Hiccup**

It's been a year since Jack's memory of Elsa was erased. Jack and I have become best friends just like how it used to be, although he gives me wedgies and often trips me. Elsa successfully avoided him but that can't go on any longer.

"I cannot believe this." I said in awe.

"Believe it. It's the Air 2000, the fastest model in the century." Jack said, proudly gesturing to the new flying surfboard. We were at the school field where Jack was boosting about his new surfboard when someone caught my eye.

A blue angel with jet black hair tied up in a high ponytail, violet eyes, pale, pale skin and blue glasses decorated with snowflakes was flying above us **(Get it?)**. I swore she looked familiar. I flew up to her with Jack at my tail. "What's wrong Hiccup?" Jack asked. I didn't answer. I was focused on the girl in front of me.

I tapped her shoulder and she turned around, I saw ice blue glisten behind the violet. "Elsa?" I whispered.

"Who's Elsa?" The girl asked. "I'm Elizabeth Summers." Then it hit me, it's Elsa in disguise.

"Hey." Jack greeted. 'Elizabeth' flinched. "I'm Jackson Frost, or Jack Frost." Jack extended a hand. 'Elizabeth' slightly pushed back her glasses.

"Nice to meet you Jackson, I'll be off now." She said turning away and flying to her dorm.

My mirror sounded. I fished it out and saw a text.

 _It's me - Elsa_

Jack tried to peer over my shoulder but I quickly shove my mirror into my pocket. "Aww...who mirrored you?" Jack pouted.

"Anna, she needs me to…help her with Ancient History! See ya!" I panicked and flew to Anna's room. I burst into the room to find Anna and Rapunzel having a manicure.

"Do you know it's rude to burst into some girls' room?" Anna complained.

"Your sister is disguised as Elizabeth Summers?" I asked. Their eyes widened.

"You're that smart huh?" Rapunzel said in awe.

"She flew across the school field and Jack and I went to talk to her. She mirrored me about her true identity." I explained.

"Jack?!" They both shouted. I covered my ears.

"A little quieter." I groaned.

"Did Elsa flinched?" Anna asked. I nodded. "Rapunzel, call the boys and get them here ASAP, I'll call the girls and Elsa." So they fished out their mirrors and started calling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiccup**

We gathered at a room with a huge round table and alot of chairs.

"Why are Principal North, Mr. Pabbie and Ms. Flora here again?" I whispered to Anna next to me.

"Because Elsa needs them, no more questions." Anna said sternly. Elsa suddenly bursted into the room.

"Does he know? What if he does? It's all my fault! I'm panicking right now!" Elsa rambled.

"Elsa, calm down, you're a blue angel, keep calm and think straight." Anna said. "Take a seat." Elsa took a deep breath and sat down.

"Did I do something wrong?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"No but you need to be a little more normal around him." North said.

"Yes, we don't know what will happen to him but according to reverse engineering, he would most likely turn into an angel." Pabbie said calmly.

"So what's the harm in that?" Bunny asked.

"You have all heard of The Great Shadow War, yes?" North said and everyone nodded. "Well, Nightlight was the one that caused the war. His change tipped the balance of the universe and The Overlord that led The Shadow Army was able to break free from the seal the great Tsar Luna, The Man in The Moon imprisoned him in. However, at that time, Tsar was still alive but to seal The Overlord, he used up the last of his energy and...life."

"The Overlord will break free if the scale tip either way, good or evil, that's why Jack has to stay devil, or our world will be at stake." Pabbie finished.

"That was...deep." Tooth breathed.

"So I have to avoid him? Forever?" Elsa asked.

"I'm afraid so." Ms. Flora said sadly.

"Unless we find a way to cure Jack, you have to keep your identity secret and stay in the friend zone." North said.

"You can still hang out with him." Ms. Flora added.

"I guess that's understandable." Elsa said sadly. She got up and left silently sobbing.

"That was tense." I commented. Everyone glared daggers at me causing me to sink into the chair.

 **Elsa**

I flew aimlessly around the empty Cloud Central. I can't love Jack. I can't love Jack. I can't love Jack. I keep repeating it in my head but it doesn't seem to sink in. I unconsciously wandered to a particular alleyway.

I leaned against and weakly slide down to the ground. I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed quietly. It finally sink in, I can't love him. The wind caused the autumn leaves to pile around me but I don't care. "Elizabeth?" I froze. I know that voice anywhere.

"Jackson."

I looked up and saw Jack with Charlotte and Vanessa on either side and Pitch's arms wrapped around his neck. "What's wrong?" He asked, untangling himself from the she-devils.

"Nothing, just nothing." I replied, burring my head in my knees.

"Yeah, leave her be." Vanessa hissed.

"She's obviously faking." Charlotte said.

"Pathetic." Pitch laughed.

"Hey, leave her alone." Jack defended me.

"Jackson, just go away, go make out with your toys." I sighed not looking at him.

"For the last time, it's Jack." Jack said.

"Go away." I groaned.

"No." Jack said stubbornly. He got a glint in his eyes and I don't like it.

"Jackson, what are you- hey!" I shrieked as Jack pick me up and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The three devils laughed at the sight. "You know what, I'm not going to struggle." I sighed in defeat.

"Good, do you like chocolate?" Jack asked walking off.

"Yeah... What are you planning?" I asked consciously.

"To buy you some chocolates." Jack said simply. The three devils stopped laughing and stared at Jack in disbelief.

"I can walk ya know." I complained.

"I know, but you can't enjoy the view." I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. I looked down at the white road.

"The road?" I questioned.

"Duh, what else?" Vanessa hissed.

"She's so dumb." Charlotte stated.

"And so stupid." Pitch added.

"Wrong." Jack said. "My ass."

"WHAT?" The three shouted. I blushed a deep crimson and hung my head in embarrassment. Suddenly, I was flung forward and in a second I was in Jack's arms.

"Nice view back there?" Jack teased. I looked away from him. "What's wrong Lizzie? Can't stand my charms?"

"First, don't call me that." I started. "Second, put me down. And third, don't ever EVER bother me, again."

"First, it's cute." Jack started. "Second, no. Third, I love to get under your skin."

"Go make out with Pitch or something!" I yelled angrily. Actually, it sounded more like whining.

"Aw, does Lizzie want her bottle?" Jack said in a baby voice.

I sneakily formed a snowball behind my back and smash it against his face. He dropped me but I flew in the air and landed safely. "Bye." I said with a wave and turned on my heels. Before I could take a step Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed my back against his chest.

"I was just wondering if you would go to The Harvest Ball with me." Jack said with a sigh.

"You could have just asked me." I huffed.

"I don't know why but...I actually felt nervous." Jack said shyly. What I would give to kiss him right now.

"Sure I'll go with you." I said, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Don't touch my hair!" Jack said, swatting my hand away.

"Sorry, you're _way_ too cute." I giggled.

"Um, hello! We're still here." Pitch complained and started dragging Jack away.

"I'll pick you up at eight!" Jack shouted over his shoulder. I giggled and mouthed "okay". I flew back to my dorm with a dreamy smile.

"What's wrong with you?" Cinderella asked. "One minute you were depressed about Jack and the next you're all happy about..."

"Jack." I supplied for her.

"Oh my god! Give me details girl friend!" Cinderella squealed.

After I finished telling my story, Cinderella looked like she was about to explode. "We have got to get you a costume! The ball's theme is masquerade and costume, I remember you saying about a white swan costume last year. Oh! We can make that! I know some swans with the whitest feathers! We could get the girls together and-"

"Cinderella, you're rambling." I chuckled.

"I can't help it! You said Jack was nervous about asking you, then there must still be a piece of you in his heart!" Cinderella exclaimed.

"I guess." I said with a shrug. "Oh, and I'm going as a black swan."

"That's good too." Cinderella said. I hope everything will go smoothly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jack**

I was at the door of the gym, waiting for Elizabeth to show up. This party requires us to transform into our human form so I can't fly to pick her up at her dorm. I saw Elizabeth coming this way with Anna, Rapunzel and Merida. She was in a black swan costume.

The dress dropped down to her feet and had a small trail behind. The top was covered with black feathers while the bottom was a black silk. The dress was off shoulder and she had elbow length gloves on with black flats. Her hair was in a French bun with a black sash.

Her mask was...wow. It was black and trimmed with silver. The left half was covered in black feathers, black gems, diamonds and sapphires.

"Good evening Jackson." Elizabeth greeted.

"Hey Lizzie." I said with a wink. Elizabeth shook her head but smiled anyway. I was wearing a black dressing shirt, dark blue jacket trimmed with silver, dark blue dressing pants and dark blue shoes.

I had a golden crown with three sapphires and black gloves. My mask was dark blue with three black feathers at the right upper corner surrounded by sapphires. You already know what I am.

Anna was a princess. She was wearing a green off shoulder dress with a sweetheart neckline and a slightly puffy skirt. Her hair was in a bun with a golden tiara and a green sash. She also had a golden amulet hanging on a green silk ribbon around her neck and green flats. Her mask was green trimmed with a darker shade of green and gold patterns around the mask.

Rapunzel was...well, Rapunzel. Her long hair was in a braid covered with flower pins. She wore a pink dress with puffy sleeves and barefoot. Her mask was violet with a pink flower painted on the left upper corner and green veins all over.

Merida was wearing a green hat with a red feather, a green shirt and green shorts with brown sneakers and her bow slung over her shoulder along with her satchel of arrows like Robin Hood. Her mask was green trimmed with red.

They all wore a silver necklace with a platinum medallion that turns them into human while I hid mine under my glove.

"My prince." Elizabeth said with a curtsy.

"My queen." I said with a mocking bow. We shared a laugh. I gave her my arm and she took it, we went inside with linked arms. The gym was already crowded with people dancing, drinking and making out.

"Did that goody two shoes copy my costume?" A high pitch voice said.

I quietly groaned. Pitch came over to Elsa and scanned her dress. She was wearing a short, strapless, bare back, black dress. The top was also covered with feathers and she wore black high heels and a whole lot of makeup. Her mask was black and covered with too many black feathers and black gems.

"No, we just had the same idea." Elizabeth said innocently.

"Really Elizabeth?" Pitch hissed. Elizabeth slightly backed away in fright.

"Whoa Pitch, you're scaring her." I said, putting an arm around Elizabeth.

"She's so pathetic." Pitch spat and walked away with her gang.

"Yeesh, somebody woke up on the wrong side of hell." I said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth answered pushing up her glasses.

"Please, ditch the glasses." I said, taking her glasses.

"Hey!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Can you see?" I asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, you look beautiful." I said. And somewhat familiar...nah.

"Um, no I'm not." Elizabeth said with a slight blush.

"What makes you think you're not beautiful?" I'm not kidding over here, that girl is gorgeous. And I have her in my arms.

"I'm sickly pale, and my hair has a huge contrast with my skin." Elizabeth frowned.

"Look," I said pressing a kiss between her eyebrows. "I've only known you for less than a month but you're beautiful, inside and out."

That has to be the cheesiest line I have ever said **(He wrote alot lines cheesier than that in his "manly journal" when he was hospitalized)**. "Thank you." Elizabeth said with a very familiar smile. I shook off the thought and lead her to the dance floor. "Jackson, I don't dance."

"Just follow my lead." I assured her and gripped her hand while resting my other hand on her hip. She placed her hand on my shoulder unsurely. "Relax, you need another pack of chill pills." I joked.

"I don't understand." I mentally face palmed myself.

"Just relax and follow my lead." I said pulling her close. Elizabeth was tense for the whole dance and often glance down at her legs. "Relax, dancing was supposed to be fun."

"It was supposed to be classy and poised." Elizabeth corrected.

"Yeah, but this is a ball, not some boring business meeting." I laughed.

Elizabeth visibly relaxed and followed my lead. She looked like she was enjoying the dance. But like everything else, it had to end. The last note was played and everyone burst into applause. I just noticed that we were the only ones dancing since everyone moved away. Principal North, Ms. Flora and Pabbie are looking at us with a somewhat disapproving look. Elizabeth had a guilty look when she spotted them.

"How was that?" I asked.

"Fun!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"That's my specialty." I chuckled. "Want some punch?" Elizabeth nodded. "I'll be right back." I waddled through the crowd and to the punch bowl but somebody had to be there.

"Hi Jacky!" My fan club greeted.

"Hey..." I said awkwardly. "I'm just gonna-"

"Common, don't tell me you'd rather hang with that goody angel instead of me." Pitch said.

"I'd rather hang with anyone but you, now move aside." I said reaching for the ladle.

"No." Pitch said simply.

I squeezed through the crowd of girls and quickly filled two cups with punch. I quickly ran away back to Elizabeth with two drinks in my hand. "He-" I cut myself off as I saw Elizabeth laughing with Hans Winters. I felt something burning in my chest. Is that...jealousy? I shook the thought out of my head and approached them.

"Hey Lizzie." I greeted.

"Thank you Jackson." Elizabeth said taking the cup. "This is Hans Winters, my cousin." I almost let out a sigh of relief.

"Jealous Frosty?" Hans teased.

"You wish." I shoot back.

"Keep telling yourself that and just maybe you'll believe it." Hans said with a knowing smirk.

"Um, I think that's enough Hans." Elizabeth said disapprovingly.

"Sorry." Hans apologized.

"Do you want to go to The Heavenly Maze? I heard it's very beautiful." I suggested.

"Sure." Elizabeth said innocently while Hans made a "I'm watching you" gesture.

I shrugged and headed outside with my hand linked with Elizabeth's. The Heavenly Maze is a huge maze in the Heaven Garden made by bushes of red roses. Angels went there to relax and devils went there to make out.

We walked into the maze as Elizabeth looked in awe at the roses. We stopped at a fountain with a moon on the top and looked down at each other.

"You look beautiful Elizabeth." I said breathlessly.

"Same to you, my prince." Elizabeth replied. I cupped her cheek and slowly leaned forward...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I really need to comment on this story because i wrote this three years ago and rereading it made me realise so imperfect it is and the story should've went slower than it did. I decided that I won't waste trying to recreate my previous chapters and try to continue this story the best I can. So here it is.** **Elsa**

Jack is trying to kiss me.

What do I do WHAT DO I DO WHATDOIDO?

I nervously bit my lip and shut my eyes. Maybe the gods heard me or someone really has some trust issues, a cough interrupt us from my left.

Jack and I jumped apart from each other in shock and turned to face a very disapproved-looking Principal North. I nervously fiddled with my hands while Jack pretended to look the other way.

"Ms Summers."

"Principal North..." I squeaked sheepishly.

Principal North pinched the bridge of his nose. Well, you don't place the weight of preventing the end of the world on a teenager's shoulders, that's just suicide. "I've been looking for you, Ms Summers, I need you in my office later at midnight." Principal North said, checking his watch and back at us. "Keep the PDA down, good night." And then he flew away.

I heard a snort and turned to see Jack laughing his wings off beside me. I frowned and punched his shoulder. "Shut up."

"You should have seen your face!" Jack laughed. "You were panicking like shit!"

"It was- It was embarrassing! Principal North caught us kissing!" I huffed, puffing my cheeks up in annoyance. I was worried that he's appearance meant something. Every time else I've kissed him his chest will hurt and- oh dear.

"Now where were we Lizzie?" Jack smirked, leaning in.

His lips met my hand and I covered mine. "Uh, sorry, I have to go." I bit down on my lip as Jack raised an eyebrow in question. "Uh... Anna needs me..?"

Jack was obviously suspicious but he didn't question it. I quickly hurried back to the gym and spotted Hiccup, Anna and Hans at the snacks section.

"I swear I saw it!" Hans exclaimed, sick of the two laughing at him.

"Saw what?" I asked as I approached the trio.

"We need to get Hans a pair of glasses." Anna said with a small grin. "He claims that he saw the moon turn aqua blue just a second ago."

"I swear I'm not making this up! I'm an angel I can't make this up!" Hans groaned, tired of being the object of their teasing.

"The next blue moon isn't until next year, and we went out with you, it's not blue." Hiccup explained, rolling his eyes when Hans refused his explanation.

"You were in the garden, right Elizabeth? You saw it." Hans turned to me, eyes hoping for my reaction.

I wasn't paying attention to the moon, I was- oh my God. Something is seriously wrong. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't see anything." I said, earning another groan from Hans.

"I told you so!" Anna shouted in victory.

I have to leave. Now.

"Oof!"

"Hey!"

In my haste to leave, I crashed into Pitch and fell back. My mask snapped and fell to my side. My hair caught onto Pitch's outstretched hand and came undone.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked as I got up.

I offered Pitch a hand but she slapped it away in disgust. "I'm fine princess." She spat, pushing herself up and dusting herself off. "Watch where you're going!"

I know if I stayed any longer Pitch won't let me go so I grabbed my mask and left. "I'm sorry!"

"Hey!" Pitch's scream echoed behind me.

 **Hiccup**

I picked up a black sash from the floor. "Hey, Elizabeth left this." I informed Anna and she shrugged.

"You have classes with her tomorrow, right? Give it to her then." I nodded and tied it around my wrist as a reminder.

I saw a sapphire on the floor as well but Pitch beat me to it. "Well well well, the princess left her jewel." Pitch smirked. "Mine."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. It's just a jewel. I turned back to Anna and Hans but changed our topic, since Hans' 'blue moon' isn't getting anywhere interesting.

Minutes later, Jack entered the gym, grabbing a punch before making his way over to us. "Hey Anna, where's Lizzie?" Jack asked, curiously glancing around.

"She just left, why?" Anna asked.

"Well, she said you needed her or something and left before we could kiss."

"You guys almost kissed?" I exclaimed, making Hans choke on what ever he's drinking.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Hey, just because I'm getting some doesn't mean you have to overreact."

I shared a look with Hans and Anna shared a confused look with Jack. "What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Nothing!" Hans and I said in unison then smiled sheepishly. "Nothing." I repeated, only calmer this time.

Something's going on and it's not 'nothing'.

I shut the door to my dorm and looked back at Hans nervously. "Something's going to go horribly wrong." I stated.

"I told you I saw a blue moon, and you laughed." Hans complained.

I paced around the room nervously. "No, they say a true love's kiss breaks all curses, if Elsa were to kiss Jack then..." The chaos it would bring. The bloodshed, the swords clashed and magic wasted. The peace broken.

"All hell will break loose."

I have a memory of Ancient History, Chapter 6, the start of The Great Shadow War.

"We've finished Chapter 5, The Forgotten Realm last week, I'll just pretend half of you studied it." Our Ancient History teacher, Mr Disney drawled on, slowly flipping the page of his textbook. "In Chapter 6, we will learn about the start of the Great Shadow War, that takes up half the textbook." Groans sounded across the class. "It started with the birth of the Overlord a hundred years ago, he was-" blah blah blah "- was trapped and sealed in his tomb because his ambition and power deemed unsafe-" blah blah blah.

Finally, he got to the point. "He only broke out when the prophecy is fulfilled. 'There's a balance between the nature good and evil, neither will exist without either. If the balance is broken and the seal will release, the end of both will draw nearer.' There is a rumour that an angel turned bad but it is not stated in the syllabus so we'll jump right to the actual recorded history. 'Angels and devils who dare to apposed him were captured, women were raped and man were slaughtered. The human world lost first in the fight against evil and the angels next. The gods couldn't intercept and made to watch their children while they wept. All goes on until the great Tsar Luna made a bet, with his life on the line he saved all the rest.' Memorise that paragraph, it'll be in our test next week."

I looked back at Hans and swallowed. "All hell will break loose, indeed."


End file.
